HOTD: Security Forces Style
by GreyWarden2009
Summary: A member of the US military, after the fall of the installation he is assigned to, stumbles across the main group.  How will things end up?  Read and find out, reviews are much appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isaac McAlister. I'm a senior airman in the United States Air Force Security Forces. I wore a set of *BDU's and was armed with an M9 pistol with eight spare magazines and a morning star. Don't ask how I got the mace, it's not exactly a pleasant story. I had the M9 in a shoulder harness that I wore over my black undershirt and under my BDU blouse which I left unbuttoned. I also wore an all-weather coat, seeing as how it was getting colder, as well as a pair of black fingerless gloves. I wore knee pads over my BDU trousers and elbow pads over my coat. I wore my SF beret to finish the outfit, and I carried several *MREs, bottles of water, and two *IFAKs in my backpack.

As for what I look like, I stand at six feet two inches. I wouldn't say I'm muscular, more of a runner's build, others say I look like I could be a defensive lineman. I had smooth angular features that some say give me an air of nobility, which I think is a load of crap, but what can you do? I had jet black hair, which I kept just within the one and a half inch length limit, and smoky grey eyes.

Some studies say that people with grey eyes tend to be amazing marksmen. Those studies don't lie because I am a damned surgeon with an M9 pistol.

Currently, I was walking through a narrow side street before emerging into a blood stained street that was ominously empty. In the distance I could see a bridge that was packed full of cars and refugees, though one end was barricaded by the Japanese Police.

"I'll be damned," I looked down towards the river and saw a group of survivors looking over at the bridge I was just looking at, "hail, survivors!"

This must have scared the shit out of them because one, a slightly chubby guy, spun around and pointed a .38 calibur revolver at me.

"Whoa, cowboy, I'm alive!" I waved my empty hand in the air in front of me.

"S-Sorry," The guy said sheepishly as he lowered his weapon.

"No problem," I said, hopping down to their level so we could talk easier.

"You're an American? Your Japanese is pretty good," A busty blonde said.

"Never mind that," A pink haired spitfire sputtered, "what is the US military doing about this?"

I turned to face the pinkette, "Well, Yokota AB isn't in much of a position to do anything, seeing as how we were pretty much overrun before we knew what the hell was going on. I and a few of my buddies barely got out of there before the base was lost."

"There are more of you? Were are they?" This time, it was a ginger-haired female who spoke.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out six dogtags, "They didn't make it. Tokyo has a lot of people. A great majority of those people have turned into Them, or they fled the city."

"So you don't know what your own military is doing to counter this epidemic? What are you, an idiot?" The pinkette was livid.

"Lady," I said, seeing as she couldn't be more than four or five years younger than me, "I'm just a grunt. They give me a gun and tell me to watch a gate or patrol a sector of a base, that's it. Intel is generally on a need to know basis."

"He's right, Takagi-san," The cowboy said, "the military generally likes to keep its troops in the dark about a lot of things."

I grinned, "The cowyboy's got it right. I'm Senior Airman Isaac McAlister, you can either call me Isaac or Mac, it's up to you."

The only other guy in the group, him striking me as the leader of group, stepped foward and shook my hand, "Komuro Takashi. The cowboy is Hirano Kouta. This is Marikawa Shizuka-sensei, Takagi Saya, and Miyamoto Rei. The one over there is Busujima Saeko-senpai."

I glanced at the females as they were introduced before looking back at the leader, "I assume you are the leader of this group. I'd be honored to join your group, that is if you don't mind me tagging along."

Takashi looked back at his group, "What do you guys think?"

Kouta looked at me, "What kind of gun are you carrying?"

"M9 pistol. Sorry, it's a 9mm Beretta," I said, pulling my M9 out of its holster for everyone to see before reholstering it.

"He's got to be good with his weapons if he's survived this long by himself," Saeko said, not even looking at me, though I had a feeling she was when I wasn't looking.

"I think we should let him come along," Shizuka said.

"I agree with Shizuka-sensei," Rei nodded.

Takashi turned to Saya, "Well?"

Saya puffed out her chest, "W-Well, another gun wouldn't _hurt_ our chances. I guess he can come along."

Takashi grinned, "Welcome aboard, Isaac-san."

"Please, just Isaac will be fine. The streets uphill are mostly clear, and it is getting dark, so we should find a place to hole up for the night," I said.

"We were already heading to Shizuka-sensei's friend's house. How far away is it, Shizuka-sensei?" Takashi turned to the busty blonde.

"Eh? Oh, it's not far now, it's over that way," Shizuka said, pointing back in the direction I came from.

"Well, shall we?" I grinned.

* * *

><p>I could hear the women having fun in the bathroom from as far as the bedroom, so I was sure Takashi and Kouta, who were right next to the bathroom door, could hear them even better.<p>

"Hey, should we see what's in that locker? I'm sure there are some goodies since the other one had ammo," I said.

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah," Takashi pried himself away from the bathroom door with a blush, as did Kouta.

"So," I grinned wickedly as the three of us levered Takashi's crowbar into position, "which of those girls do you two like the most?" The two went a deep shade of red as I laughed loudly. That was when the locker popped open and golden light shone out into the room. I'm exagerating of course, but I wouldn't have been surprised if that actually happened because the contents of that locker were just _that awesome!_

Kouta nearly lost it as he recited the specs of each weapon in the locker from memory. I agreed that the shotgun should go to Takashi, seeing as how he was the most inexperienced with firearms. Besides, with buckshot, it's damned hard to miss with a shotgun.

Kouta called dibs on the AR-10, and though I was pretty decent with the rifle's cousins, the M-16 and the M-4, I let him take it. That left the M1A1 Carbine and the crossbow.

"Who should get these?" Kouta looked at Takashi.

I mulled it over for a moment, "I think Rei should take the M1A1. An expandable baton is not going to cut it in a zombie apocalypse, and it has a bayonet lug."

I sifted through the bottom of the locker and fished out a bayonet, then fixed it to the carbine, "This'll do nicely."

Takashi nodded, "I think Isaac's got the right idea, what do you think?"

Kouta grinned, "That _is _a good idea. As for the crossbow, should we take it or leave it?"

Takashi looked in the locker, "There's only a few bolts for it..."

"Then we leave it, no need in taking it if we're only getting a few shots, right? It's no good as a club either, so it'll be dead weight after," I took another look in the locker for myself, "seven shots."

The bathroom door opened and Shizuka came out as naked as the day she was born. I fled down the stairs, leaving the other two behind to deal with their teacher and stopped when I heard someone on the stairs behind me.

"Oh, Isaac-san," Saeko said, "please don't turn around."

On reflex, I almost did so, but somehow I managed to catch myself, "I won't. Let me know when you are decent."

I heard her rustling around in the kitchen until she cleared her throat, "It's okay now." I turned around to face Saeko and immediately felt the heat rise in my cheeks. She was wearing only an apron and a black thong.

"Uh, that's not exactly decent," I muttered, turning away slightly.

"We're washing our clothes, and this is the only thing that fits me," Saeko said, fiddling with the apron, "I should get started on something for dinner."

"I'm going to scout around the block, for supplies. Have Kouta use the flare gun if anything happens, alright?" I glanced over my shoulder as I headed for the door.

"At night? That's a little reckless, don't you think?" Saeko asked.

I fished around in my bag, which I had left near the front door, and pulled out and olive drab bag containing a pair of night vision goggles, "Not with these. My field of vision will be more narrow with these, but I should be alright." With that, I headed out into the night. Alone.

* * *

><p>In all honesty, I didn't find much as I foraged through the nearby houses besides more death and more of Them. It was pretty late at night, and I had been looting for a good two hours when I heard someone banging on a door just across the street. I poked my head outside and saw a guy and his daughter standing in the courtyard of the house which had been my next target. I ran out to get him to quiet down, only to be too late when the inhabitants of the house ran the guy through with a homemade spear. They shut the door in the guy's face as he bled out, leaving him and his daughter to die as more of Them began to emerge from the alleys and houses I hadn't cleared yet. I stashed the NVGs in my cargo pocket and sprinted across the increasingly populated street and shut the gate behind me.<p>

I looked down at the girl's father and saw that he was already gone. The girl was bawling loudly, and I couldn't help but notice at how packed the street was now.

"Hey, girl, we have to go, alright?" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

The girl looked up at me, "Mister, my daddy, he's not waking up! He said he wouldn't leave me!"

"He didn't leave by choice, girl," I said, kneeling by her father and closing the man's eyes before covering him with one of the sheets that were hanging on the close line. I heard a high pitched bark, so I looked down and watched as a small dog as it wheasled its way through the horde, then the bars of the gate just before the girl bent down to pick up the puppy. That was when I saw that the latch on the gate was starting to bend under the pressure of the horde.

"Aw shit, we got to go, girl," I said, scooping her up and carrying her bridal style to the wall. Stepping carefully up onto a trash can, then a utility box, I stepped up onto the narrow wall and walked along tight-rope style as I heard the familiar sounds of an approaching humvee. I reached the intersection and realized that I was _not_ going to clear the gap before me unless I was really Ryu Hayabusa and didn't know it.

Still keeping the girl out of reach, I held her up with one arm as I drew my M9 with the other and began firing into the horde. _15 rounds, 12 of Them permanently dead. Not bad for firing one-handed._

I holstered my M9 as the humvee pulled up into a slightly less populated intersection. Kouta and Saeko covered me as I handed the girl down to Takashi and Rei before I jumped down onto the top of the humvee. I then reached my hand into the humvee and felt the handle of my morning star being pressed into my palm.

"Thanks," I said with a wicked grin. I stepped from the top of the humvee down onto the hood, then hopped off the hood and onto the street. As calmly as I could, I walked up to Them as if I were walking towards a normal person before bringing my mace around to bear on Their skulls as hard, and as savagely, as I could. Needless to say, Saeko and I made short work of the zombies barring our escape.

I smiled warmly at Saeko, despite my being decorated with gore and brain-matter, and offered her my hand as I climbed back onto the top of the humvee, "Ready to go?"

With that, we made our first escape together. Takashi's group ended up receiving two new members, luckily for me and the girl, along with a locker full of resources. This was proving to be a better apocalypse than I thought it would be. Don't mistake me, this was only the beginning, and it was only going to get harder from here on out before things ever got any better.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In my career field, we talk about everything. That includes zombies. Most of the guys in my unit have what we call a "Zombie Plan." I figured, after watching HOTD, Security Forces members would probably last a little longer than your average grunt due to the fact that we come up with stuff like the zombie plan while we're bored out of our minds. Isaac McAlister is an original character I came up with that has a little bit of everyone from my unit in him. Let me know what you guys think, and I will be using military lingo and acronyms in the future, so if you don't understand something in the story, shoot me a message and I'll explain it to you.**

**BDU: Battle Dress Uniform, which is the woodland camoflauge uniform we used to wear before each branch of the US military wanted a unique uniform.**

**MRE: Meal Ready to Eat. This is a packaged meal, field rations, used by units when deployed down range. They generally consist of a main course, a side dish, crackers, a sweet, and a beverage powder, as well as a water activated heater. MRE's are used in conjunction with your canteen or camelback which you refill from a potable water tank.**

**IFAK: Individual First Aid Kit. Self explanatory.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's been awhile since I updated, and I'm sorry about that. Figured I'd change things up and introduce a few new characters now. From here, it will be first person from the view of another Security Forces member, at least until the next chapter. Enjoy!**

"Sarge, how much longer are we going to have to hike? My feet are killing me!" The guy who spoke was a pretty lazy guy named Airman Steven Henderson. He wasn't exactly in the best of shape, and he was a chain smoker.

"Dammit, Henderson, stop your bitching! It's getting on my nerves!" SSgt Alex Undercroft snapped. The Sarge was not the nicest of people, but you get used to it.

As for me, my name is Christopher Sheffield. I'm an Airman First Class with the Air Force Security Forces. I'm six feet tall, broad shouldered, and toned from years of martial arts training. I have dark brown hair, and mostly brown eyes, though the rims of my irises were green in color. Since I joined straight out of high school, and signed up for the six year enlistment, I'm only eighteen years old, though I turn nineteen in a few days. If I live that long, that is.

The three of us were one of the security patrols for Yokota AB's flightline when the outbreak kicked off. When the gates were overrun, we headed over to the armory and stockpiled on 5.56mm and 9mm ammo since SSgt Undercroft was armed with an M4, as was Amn Henderson, when the shit hit the fan. I was currently lugging around an M249 automatic rifle. When the order to withdraw was given, we bugged out in one of the Security Forces 6-packs which was one of the pickup trucks with an extended cab. Of course, Henderson _had_ to pick the one with the lowest fuel level.

As a result of Henderson's foresight, and SSgt Undercroft's lack of proper supervision, the three of us were currently huffing it through the streets of Japan in full battle rattle while weighted down with excess ammunition.

"Staff Sergeant, yelling isn't helping us right now. Where are we even going right now? We need a plan," I said, when we halted at an intersection next to the burnt out husk of a car.

Undercroft sighed, "I know that, Sheffield. I just...I'm not sure what to do! The world has gone to hell, and the two of you are relying on me, _me_, to keep you alive! I just put on E5. I've never been deployed, I don't know if I can handle this pressure."

I groaned inwardly. _This is great. I've got to rely on a spineless coward and a lazy POS to watch my back? I wish I was running with Mac instead of these two._

"We have to stick together, Staff Sergeant. You are an NCO, so get your act together," I said, glaring at the glasses wearing redhead. The guy has never worked security before coming here, having been a desk jockey for most of his career. I just signed up almost a year ago, and I already have a deployment under my belt. Henderson was not much better, doing the bare minimum to get by. He was nothing but a screw up, and it pissed me off that he got his alpha killed when Yokota got overrun.

Security patrols usually ride in pairs, SSgt Undercroft and I had been posted together while Henderson had been posted with a cute girl straight out of tech school and basic. She had been infected when we were hit when we were at the armory stocking up on ammo. Henderson was supposed to be watching the perimeter when 'they' got the drop on us. Poor girl.

"Sarge!" Henderson whined.

"Shut up, Henderson," I muttered darkly when I turned and glared at him. We continued hiking through the city until we came to a pedestrian bridge that passed over a highway. Down below, I could see a horde of 'them' advancing towards a humvee that was pinned against cables which were draped across the street. Several survivors were holding back the infectees, including a familiar guy in BDUs wearing a Security Forces beret.

"McAlister...Staff Sergeant, we have to help them out, give them some covering fire," I said, walking across the bridge until I reached the middle.

"R-Right. Where should we post up?" Undercroft asked.

"You post up on this end of the bridge while Henderson takes the other. Three fields of fire," I said, pointing at opposite ends of the bridge while I set up the M249's bipod and posted it on the cement railing. I flicked off the safety and, since the M249 was in a full load, immediately pulled the trigger and rained a hail of 5.56mm rounds on the horde below.

"M-My weapon jammed!" Undercroft shouted, unsure how to fix the problem. _Fucking desk jockey._ When I turned to see what the problem was, I saw more than a few of 'them' closing in on the NCO.

Henderson, who also turned to look, paled, "Fuck this shit!" He tossed his rifle aside and stripped out of his helmet and armor as he ran away and abandoned us on the bridge.

"FUCKING COWARD!" I roared as I sprinted over to help out SSgt Undercroft, only to reach him too late as one of 'them' tackled the panicking NCO to the ground and taking a chunk out of the side of his neck.

"SHEFFIELD! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! HELP MEE!" Undercroft screamed as he flailed at the thing on top of him. I drew my M9 from my drop holster and put a round in the thing's head, then shot two more of 'them.'

"You're infected now, Staff Sergeant," I muttered.

"N-No, I'll be fine," Undercroft said, his eyes widening as I took aim once more.

"No, Staff Sergeant, you won't," I said, shooting the NCO between the eyes. I quickly scavenged his ammo, even as I collected his dogtags and weapons, before I looked around for a way down to the street below. In the distance, I spotted a stair case which led to the street, though it was crowded with 'them.'

I leaned over the side of the bridge and looked at the survivors, "MAC! I'M COMING DOWN, SO GIVE ME SOME COVERING FIRE!" The Senior Airman on the street below looked up in surprise, then nodded.

I sprinted over to the staircase then stopped so I could fire the M249 and clear a path to the humvee. When I ran down the stairs, upon seeing that the path was quickly filling, tucked my kevlar covered head and slammed through a cluster of 'them' before reaching the humvee.

"Good to see you're still alive, Shef," Isaac grinned as he bashed one of the infectees over the head with a mace. _Where the hell did he get that?_

"For the moment, Mac," I muttered as I shouldered my weapon and hosed down the horde.

"That thing is burning too much ammo, switch to your M4," Isaac said as he gunned down several more of them with an M9.

"Jammed. Didn't have time to clear it out before I had to bug out from the bridge. Lost SSgt Undercroft up there and Henderson left us all to die," I said, setting the M249 on the hood of the humvee and drawing my M9 and shot two of them before I heard what sounded like a bus pulling up to the cables.

"GET DOWN!"

I dropped to one knee just as pressurized water jetted through the cables and collided with the advancing horde, knocking many of them down and forcing the others back, giving us time to crawl through the cables. Once on the other side, I glanced over the survivors that Isaac had with him and noticed that there were more females than guys. Then I noticed that Isaac had taken...liberties with how he wore his uniform.

"Not exactly adhering to regs, are we?" I chuckled when Isaac looked down at himself then at me.

"It got pretty bad at one point, had to ditch my armor," Isaac said, trailing off, "that was when we lost Shepard, Santos, and Rodriguez."

I looked up at the blue sky, "I see. Looks like it's just you and me now, huh? I bet the Marines are doing better than we are."

Isaac chuckled, "Most likely. They have kinship with each other, unlike us. We eat our own to make ourselves look better."

"_We_ don't, but a lot of other Air Force guys do, I'll give you that. So, what's the plan, boss?" I asked. A pink haired girl with glasses was currently hugging a woman who was wearing a firefighter's uniform while the other survivors were catching their breath.

"Well, I'm sticking with these guys. The guy with the shotgun, he's the leader of this little group. Since I know you, I'm sure they'll let you tag along if you want," Isaac said with a grin, "after all, it has to be better than surviving alone or with a group like your previous one."

I mulled that one over for a moment as I took off my kevlar helmet and scratched the back of my head, "Couldn't hurt to stick around. Sure, why not?"

"Let's run it by the boss then," Isaac said, leading the way to a guy he introduced as Takashi Komuro. When Isaac explained the situation, Takashi looked over at me, giving me a once over before he decided.

"You were the guy shooting Them from up on that bridge?" Takashi asked.

"One of them. Another guy got infected up there, so I shot him, and the other turned and left us to die," I said without batting an eye.

"Got infected? Damn. Let me run it by everyone else, then we'll see," Takashi said, "for now though, let's just get out of here."

"Sounds good to me," I said with a nod. _It'll be good to have a safe place to sleep tonight._

What I didn't know was the Souichiro Takagi did NOT like us, not one bit. Now, while we were thanked for out parts in insuring Saya Takagi's survival, we were asked to leave the grounds of the mansion on the grounds that neither Isaac or myself were of Japanese descent.

The others didn't take that well, but Isaac was quick to take control of the situation, "Hey, Shef and I understand where your dad is coming from, Saya. We'll camp outside the mansion's walls near the gate if you need us."

I stayed silent, angry at Takagi's father for denying us entry though I could do nothing about it since this wasn't America or a US base. _He may be a bastard and a hardcore Nationalist, but he's within his rights as a Japanese citizen to deny us entry to his home. Prick._

Isaac and I set up a tent near the gate to the mansion grounds, as well as a little campfire using kindling from a nearby house. Sure, we may have been shafted in this deal, but we were going to make the best of it.

* * *

><p>After close to two days had passed, Isaac and I watched as a bus rolled by just as the rain began to fall. We had been left alone, more or less, by those that followed Saya's father. Takashi's group still sneaked us a meal after dark each day we spent out here. After an hour, the bus drove back out the gate, the driver looking extremely pissed. Then the EMP hit.<p>

I knew it was an EMP due to the altitude at which the missile detonated, and due to the fact that the M68 red dot sight one my M4 no longer worked. Isaac took his NVGs out of their pouch and checked them out, only to toss them aside with a sigh.

"So much for that advantage," Isaac muttered. We killed time playing cards until we saw a guy running up the hill towards the gate. We looked past them, then at each other.

"Aw shit," We said simultaneously, Isaac reaching for his mace and sidearm while I donned my armor, disregarding my ABU blouse as I shouldered my M4 and flipped up the iron sights. The guy ran past us, shooting us a grateful expression as we fired into the growing horde as we backed up through the gate, then covered the gate guards as they slammed the gate closed.

"Thanks for that," The guy muttered just before we could hear the metal of the gate groaning from the sheer amount of bodies that were beginning to press against it.

"Fall back!" I shouted, backing up and shouldering my M4 again as the gate collapsed inwards, allowing dozens of them to spill into the courtyard. As I backed up, firing round after round into the horde, I was suddenly aware of the purple haired girl that was with Takashi's group. She stood next to me, silently, as she unsheathed a sword she must have gotten from someone in the mansion.

"So, what's the plan, boss?"

I glanced over my shoulder as I reloaded and saw that Isaac had made contact with Takashi.

"We're leaving," Takashi said, "the humvee doesn't work now, but the mechanic was working on a buggy."

"A buggy. Will it fit all of us, or are we going to have to find an alternative?" Isaac deadpanned.

"Uh, I'm not sure," Takashi said as we retreated to the garage. The buggy, as it turns out, was just big enough to carry Takashi's group and Isaac. I, on the other hand, was screwed.

"We can't just leave him here," Saeko said when they were piling into the buggy.

I looked around the garage and spotted a dirtbike along the back wall, then turned to the mechanic, "Does that thing work?"

The mechanic nodded, "Should be alright. Got it working after I fixed up the buggy."

"Mind if we take it?" I asked.

The mechanic frowned, glancing from me to Saya, then nodded, "Go ahead. Make sure you guys take care of Saya-sama."

"Got it. We ready to go?" I asked as I slung my M4 across my back and mounted the bike after tossing my rucksack into the buggy with the others.

At Takashi's nod, I kickstarted the dirtbike and roared out of the garage, followed quickly by the buggy. As we left the estate grounds, I had a feeling everything was going to be okay. Maybe not immediately, but soon. After all, when you hit the bottom, things can only go up from there, right? Too bad I forgot this saying: _it is always darkest just before dawn._

**A/N: A different spin on the story, along with a different POV from the first OC. Tell me what you guys think and which of the two Security Forces members you like more. There will be a few more changes, but this story will follow the manga, more or less. Anything you guys think I should add, or do, just submit it in a review or a PM. Later!**


End file.
